User blog:Brotherfarmer/How Would you Finish Out the DLC?
I left this as acomment on a previous blog post, but thought it would make for interesting conversation as it's own topic. Here's How I would finish the DLC if I were Ed Boon. DLC Drop Date #5: DLC Character: Martian Manhunter (New 52-esque skin) Compatibility Skin: Nightwing Target skin The Dark Knight Pack: Nolan Trilogy skins for Batman, Bane and The Joker Concept Pack: Some characters are hard to think up skins for, so I think devising new ones (like Luchador Bane) would work best for them. Gladiator Ares (Black skin with gold & leather armor), Crystal Killer Frost (essentially concept art 5 of 13 for her) and Battle Armor Black Adam. DLC Skins Pack #1: Man of Steel Zod, Cassandra Cain Batgirl, Classic Scorpion, 52 cover Lobo DLC Drop Date #6: DLC Character: Red Hood (Under the Hood inspired look) Compatibility Skin: Cyborg 2.0 Blackest Night Pack #3: Blue Lantern Flash, Star Sapphire Wonder Woman and Orange Lantern Lex Luthor Kingdom Come Pack #1: Superman, Shazam, Green Lantern Ame-Comi Pack: Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman DLC Drop Date #7: DLC Character: Zatanna (traditional bow-tie and fishnet stockings look) Compatibility Skin: Arkham City Grundy (with heart exposed) New 52 Pack #2: Black Adam, Harley Quinn and Raven Classic Pack #2: Classic Sinestro, Teen Titans Nightwing and Knightfall Batman (AzBat) DLC Skins Pack #2: For Tomorrow Zod, Thrillkiller Batgirl, 2011 Reboot Scorpion, P.I. Lobo DLC Drop Date #8: DLC Character: Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) Compatibility Skin: Classic Aquaman (Early 6th series with the magical water hand) Replacements Pack: John Stewart Green Lantern, Wally West Flash (Flash Rebirth costume) Cyborg Superman. Blackest Night Pack #4: Black Lantern Green Arrow, White Lantern Sinestro, Parallax Green Lantern DLC Skins Pack #3: Classic Martian Manhunter, New 52 Red Hood, Classic Zatanna (the one with the big white cape), Ted Kord Blue Beetle (the guy is a science whiz, NRS can make it work) DLC Drop Date #9: No DLC character Compatibility Skin: Cinematic Green Lantern (yes, the Ryan Reynolds one) Kingdom Come Pack #2: Wonder Woman (in battle armor), Catwoman and Nightwing (Red Robin) New 52 Pack #3: Green Arrow (hood down), Killer Frost and Hawkgirl (Savage Hawkman #12) DLC Skins Pack #4: White Lantern Martian Manhunter, Hush Jason Todd for Red Hood (probably best without the bandages, though), New 52 Zatanna, Black Beetle for Blue Beetle. Also release all the special skins individually for sale this day (iOS, in-game unlockables, arrow tv series). I put a lot of thought into this. I made sure that every character would have at least four costumes total by the end of it all, while trying to scale back on those who already have a lot. Let's face it though, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and the Flash are just easier to come up with ideas for due to how much focus the comics put on them. I know a lot of people really want Power Girl/Supergirl, and that would be an easy substitute for Blue Beetle. I decided to go with Blue Beetle for roster diversity, though. With Martian Manhutner having a lot of abolities in common with Superman, and Zod, I just thought it better to do him instead of PG/SG. For the DLC character skins, those could be released as a pack, individually, or both. There are some skins on here that I'm not all too crazy about, but I've heard a lot of fans asking for them, both on here and on the Injustice FB page. I also put this on the Facebook page in hopes NRS might use some of the ideas. Category:Blog posts